Why Do These Tears Come At Night?
by PikaPrincess
Summary: This is pretty much the sequl to my last story *sweatdrops*
1. Default Chapter Title

**HIIIII! Ok, I couldn't think of a sequel to the last fic... so this is pretty much it... 15 years later! *sweatdrops***

**RATED- PG13 because of the mild language, no hentai! Uuh... and scince I'm listening to Britney Spears's 'Lucky' I'll name it...**

**The girls have changed a lot.**

**Sora- 23**

**Tai- 23**

**Mimi- 22**

**Kari- 19**

**Matt- 23**

**T.K.- 19**

**Joe- 23**

**Izzy- 22**

**Their crests have turned into chains which they now wear over their heads.**

****

**Why Do These Tears Come At Night?**

****

**Sora sighed, did he really have to go on this trip. She could sense something would happen.**

**"Tai... don't go!" She said.**

**"Listen Sora, if I don't go back to the Digiworld, the whole world will be destroyed... I've gotta go see what's wrong" Said Tai.**

**Tai (who is now married to Sora) had just heard of something wierd through his Digivice, which had turned into a watch.**

**Sora sighed.**

**"Ok, if you REALLY have to go..." Started Sora.**

**Tai put his hand on Sora's stomach.**

**"Don't have that baby without me." He whispered.**

**Sora laughed and gave Tai a kiss.**

**"I'll be back by next month." He smiled.**

**"Well you'd better hurry." Laughed Sora. "The baby's due for then."**

**Tai gave Sora a confident smile.**

**"Good luck" Said Sora.**

**"Good luck for the baby." Laughed Tai.**

**Tai kissed Sora's cheek and then patted her stomach and then left her.**

**~The next day~**

**Sora walked along to the doctors to get another test.**

**"Sora... hi!" Said a familliar voice.**

**"Mimi?" She asked.**

**Mimi smiled.**

**"Hi!" She said cheerfully.**

**Sora hugged Mimi.**

**"Mimi... where have you been?" She asked.**

**"I moved to America, remember?" She giggled.**

**"So, where are you going?" Asked Sora.**

**Mimi grinned.**

**"The doctors, I'm having a baby!"**

**Sora looked at Mimi.**

**"Are you sereous? Who's the father?" She asked.**

**Mimi blushed.**

**"Uuh... Matt... so where are you going?" Mimi changed the subject quickly.**

**"Same place, same situation." Said Sora.**

**Mimi stared at Sora. This was wierd.**

**"And before you ask, I married Tai. So where's Matt now?" Asked Sora.**

**Mimi sighed.**

**"He left me to save the world or something" Said Mimi.**

**"Same thing happened to me." Said Sora.**

**Sora and Mimi walked a little further to the docters. When they got there, they saw a sick looking Kari.**

**"Kari... are you ok?" Asked Sora.**

**Mimi was amazed.**

**"This is Kari? Wow Kari, you look great!" She said.**

**Kari hugged Mimi.**

**"It's nice to see you again Mimi."**

**The girls had a nice long chat about the boys in Digiworld.**

**"T.K. didn't go, I wouldn't let him" Said Kari.**

**"Oh, and you let your brother go?" Asked Sora.**

**"He's your husband" Laughed Kari.**

**Just then, a docter walked in.**

**"Would Sora Kamiya please come to Dr. Nirtile " She said.**

**"Wait for me." Said Mimi. "Maybe we could catch up."**

**Sora smiled and walked into the room.**

**"So, what's the deal?" Asked the docter.**

**"Well, I'm pregnant and I need to keep having a check up" Said Sora.**

**"Ok... I'll see what I can do." Said the Docter.**

**After a long check up, the doctor said...**

**"Ok Sora, everything looks good and healthy to me."**

**Sora grinned.**

**"Do you know when it's due?"**

**"Yeah, around about 2 months"**

**Sora breathed a sigh of relief.**

**"Ok, thanks." Said Sora.**

**With that, Sora walked out. and saw Kari waiting for her.**

**"So, what was wrong Kari?" She asked her.**

**"I... I... don't know." She said frightened.**

**Sora sat down beside Kari.**

**"I'm sure you'll be ok." She gave her a convincing grin.**

**Just then, T.K. walked in.**

**"Kari, I've gotta go to the Digiworld." Started T.K. "My suspicions are that whatever's wrong with you has something to do with me not being there."**

**Kari sighed.**

**"Ok, go." She sighed.**

**Kari kissed T.K. passionatly.**

**"Bye." He said.**

**~Meanwhile in the Digital World~**

**"Ow" Tai said as he landed on the ground.**

**Tai looked around for his friends.**

**"Oh shit." He said, none of his friends were there.**

**Tai looked around for Matt and T.K. (Joe died the last time he went to Digiworld himself.) There was no one there.**

**"Where could they be?" He asked himself.**

**Just then he heard something behind him. It was Migumon. (my creation ^^;) Tai had never seen him before, but he looked vicious.**

**Tai backed away. If only he had Agumon, he'd be ok.**

**"Oh shit!" Shouted Tai.**

**Just then his Digivice started to beep.**

**He heard a familliar voice.**

**"Agumon digivolves to Greymon!"**

**Tai smiled.**

**"Go Greymon, Nova Blast!" Shoted Tai.**

**Greymon's powers had gotten stronger. One blast, and Migumon fell back, knocking a black gear out of himself.**

**"A black gear, huh?" Asked Tai.**

**Agumon ran up to Tai and hugged him.**

**"Never come to the Digiworld without me." Said Agumon. "It's gotten much more dangerous than it was the last time. Miormon is after all of us."**

**"Miormon?" Asked Tai.**

**Agumon sat him down.**

**"Listen, there's a new digimon who's after us all, he's trying to destroy both world. I see you got my signal?"**

**"Yeah, but Sora wouldn't let me go." Laughed Tai.**

**"Sora? Sora Takenouchi?" Asked Agumon.**

**"Not anymore," Laughed Tai. "Sora Kamiya"**

**"You married her?" Asked Agumon.**

**Tai laughed.**

**"Yeah."**

**Just then they saw Matt.**

**"Matt!" Shouted Tai.**

**"Tai!" Matt ran up to Tai.**

**"Have you seen T.K?" Asked Matt worried.**

**"No, sorry." Said Tai.**

**"Shit!" Shouted Matt.**

**"We'd better go look for him." Said Tai.**

**~Back in the real world~**

**Sora opened the door to her apartment.**

**"Don't mind the mess, I've gotta tidy up." Said Sora. "Make yourselves at home. Mimi, if you need anything ask Kari where it is." Smiled Sora.**

**Sora smiled and lifted Tai's goggles off the couch.**

**"He left his goggles." Laughed Sora.**

**Mimi and Kari laughed then sat down.**

**Sora went into the toilet and comed her hair. She then went into her room, fixed the bed and cleared up the floor.**

**"Finished." Said Sora.**

**"Wow Sora, this house sure is big." Said Mimi.**

**"I know, do you want some tea?" Asked Sora.**

**"Yeah, no sugar for me." Said Mimi.**

**"And 2 spoonfuls for Kari." Laughed Sora.**

**Kari giggled as Sora went into the kitchen.**

**"Do you think the guys will be alright?" Asked Kari, worried.**

****

**End of part 1.**

**Ok, I know it's not romantic, or living up to it's title yet, but it'll get better!**


	2. Default Chapter Title

Why Do These Tears Come At Night? (2)  
  
Sora sat down on the couch.  
  
"Kari, do you think that he'll be back soon?" Asked Sora.  
  
"Sora, they just left!" Replied Kari.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"I'm just... worried."  
  
Mimi rubbed her stomach, she really wasn't gaining any weight like Sora was.  
  
"Do you think the doctor was right?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"What?" Asked Sora.  
  
"I mean, I've not been getting any pregnancy pains, I'm not gaining any weight and... I'm almost a virgin." Said Mimi.  
  
Sora looked at her confused.  
  
"I mean, there was only 5 minutes, I don't know what got over us." Said Mimi.  
  
(A/N- I'm trying to keep hentai out of this as good as I can, that's why there's not much detail)  
  
"Why are you so worried?" Asked Sora.  
  
Mimi just pretended that she hadn't heard her.  
  
~In Digiworld~  
  
Tai looked at Matt's tear staned eyes.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"It... it's Mimi..." He replied.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah, I think she's cheating on me." He said.  
  
Tai looked at Matt.  
  
"How could you say that?!?!?!" Shouted Tai.  
  
"Because... I saw her kissing another boy..." Started Matt.  
  
Tai's eyes went all wide.  
  
"Mimi... with another boy?" Asked Tai.  
  
Matt wiped his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't wanna end our relationship." He said.  
  
Tai stared in shock.  
  
"You mean... you let her away with it?" He asked.  
  
"Uhh... kinda" Started Matt.  
  
"If I saw Sora doing that, no matter how much I love her..." Started Tai. "I wouldn't forgive her."  
  
Things went silent for a while. Tai was thinking about Sora. He felt bad leaving his pregnant wife alone. Well, at least she had Kari.  
  
~Tai & Sora's house~  
  
Mimi stared out the window in silence.  
  
"Mimi, are you ok?" Asked Sora.  
  
Mimi couldn't lie to her best friend.  
  
"No..." She said silently.  
  
Kari stood up.  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Mimi wiped her eyes.  
  
"I... I cheated on Matt."  
  
Sora was shocked.  
  
"Mimi, you two were so cute together!" Shouted Kari.  
  
"You never saw us!" Shouted Mimi. "We fought like cat and dog!"  
  
Sora looked down  
  
"I'd never do that..." She started.  
  
"Wait!" Shouted Kari. "We could get in contact with them through our digivices"  
  
Sora and Mimi stopped fighting.  
  
"We can?" They both asked.  
  
Kari switched on her digivice.  
  
"Izzy done it with Mimi when she was lost, remember?" Said Kari. "She told me about it."  
  
Everyone looked at Kari's digivice.  
  
~In Digiworld~  
  
"Matt!" Shouted Tai. "Come on, forget about her!"  
  
Matt thought for a long time. Tai's words kept going through his head. "Forget about her."  
  
Matt stood up.  
  
"There's not much I can do..." Started Matt. "I'm single! Woohoo!"  
  
Matt danced around for a little while. Tai sweatdropped.  
  
Tai looked up. It was a giant flying Digimon. (kinda like Moltres) It was heading for Matt.  
  
"Matt! Look out!" Shouted Tai.  
  
Matt looked up.  
  
"That's Nirtumon," Said Agumon, who was now awake. "But don't worry Tai, he's a friendly digimon."  
  
"You say that everytime." Said Tai.  
  
Tai was right. Nirtumon headed streight for Matt.  
  
"Maaaaatt! Noooo!" Shouted Tai.  
  
Tai looked up as his friend got carried into the sky.  
  
"Matt! I'll get you!" Said Tai. "I'll save you..."  
  
Tai looked around.  
  
~Sora's house~  
  
"I don't have to lie to Matt anymore." Smiled Mimi.  
  
Sora looked at her.  
  
"Mimi, how could you?" She asked. "You saw how much he was crying"  
  
Kari gasped as she saw Matt get kidnapped.  
  
"Matt's in trouble you guys" Said Kari. "Come on"  
  
Sora held up her Digivice, followed by Kari.  
  
"I... I can't face Matt." Said Mimi.  
  
Mimi ran out.  
  
Sora held up her Digivice again, followed by Kari. They both started to light up. As there was a burst of light, Sora and Kari were sucked into their Digivices.  
  
~In Digiworld~  
  
Sora and Kari came flying down closely followes by their Digivices. Sora landed catching her Digivice. Just before Kari landed, she caught her Digivice. Sora dived and Kari landed on Sora's back. She wasn't heavy. Sora looked at Kari.  
  
"Uuh, Kari?" Asked Sora. "Look at yourself."  
  
Kari looked at herself, she was in her child form. Sora felt her head, she was wearing her helmet.  
  
Kari and Sora giggles at each other for a little while. But then it got sereous.  
  
"Ok, first we've gotta find Tai..." Started Sora.  
  
"No." Said Kari. "We've gotta find T.K."  
  
Sora sighed.  
  
"You're right, I didn't see him!" Said Sora.  
  
Kari got worried.  
  
"Ok, lets go." Said Kari.  
  
The two girls walked along looking for T.K. and Sora bumped into someone. She looked up.  
  
"Tai!" She squealed.  
  
Tai kissed Sora on the cheek and hugged his little sister.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" He asked.  
  
"We saw Matt through our Digivices." Started Sora.  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
"Ok, well we've gotta go find him." He said.  
  
Sora agreed.  
  
"But... what about T.K.?" Asked Kari.  
  
"Matt needs us more" Said Sora.  
  
Tai looked at them.  
  
"Stop it! I'll look for T.K. and you two go and find Matt!" Shouted Tai.  
  
Mimi and Sora stopped for a sec.  
  
"Really? I'm coming too." Said Kari.  
  
Sora looked upset.  
  
"You need to look after Sora" Said Tai. "You don't just leave pregnant girls alone like that."  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"I'll look for T.K. alone" Said Kari.  
  
Sora looked at Kari.  
  
"But Kari..."  
  
Kari ran off, she knew her big brother wouldn't let her go. She had to run.  
  
"Kari! Wait!" Shouted Tai.  
  
Kari disappeared.  
  
"What do we do now?" Asked Sora.  
  
"Look for Matt I guess." Said Tai.  
  
Tai, Agumon and Sora walked along the way Nirtumon went with Matt.  
  
"Dude, look at that!" Said Tai.  
  
Everyone looked up. It was a giant nest.  
  
"That's where Matt is" Said Agumon.  
  
Tai and Agumon (Whaddaya expect? Sora's pregnant ^^) started climbing up. Just then, Sora saw a bird type Pokemon flying away from the nest.  
  
"BIYOMON!" Shouted Sora.  
  
Biyomon looked down from her flying.  
  
"Sora!" She shouted.  
  
Biyomon flew down to her and hugged her.  
  
"I missed you so much." Said Sora.  
  
Biyomon smiled.  
  
"Sora, Matt's up there."  
  
"I know, Tai's climbing up to get him." She said.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Kari's legs were tired. She couldn't go on anymore. She fainted.  
  
T.K. was still looking for Matt and Tai. Just then, he saw Kari...  
  
"Kari!" Shouted T.K.  
  
T.K. ran up to her. She was really weak.  
  
"Kari..." Started T.K.  
  
T.K. lifted Kari up and looked for some shade. He put her down and waved his hand as a fan. Just then, Kari opened her eyes.  
  
"T.K.!" She shouted.  
  
Kari got up and hugged him.  
  
"Kari, we should go find the others." Said T.K.  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
T.K. lifted Kari up and walked along to where Kari told him.  
  
~Back to Sora~  
  
"Biyomon digivolve into Birdramon." Said Biyomon, as she digivolved.  
  
"Come on Sora, climb aboard, I'll get you up to that nest in no time"  
  
Sora climbed onto Birdramon's back as they took off.  
  
"Almost... there." Said Tai.  
  
Agumon helped Tai up.  
  
"Thanks Agumon." Said Tai.  
  
Tai looked around, he couldn't see Matt anywhere.  
  
Matt was trapped in a cave. He had no idea what had happened.  
  
Just then, a girl walked in the door. She was really tall and strong.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Nirtumon.  
  
The girl scowled.  
  
"You know that I'm here to protect the Digidestine" She said.  
  
Nirtumon laughed.  
  
"Mwahahaha, you shall protect no one."  
  
"We'll see about that." She said.  
  
Matt looked at the girl. It was like love at first sight.  
  
"You're gonna try and defeat ME?" Asked Nirtumon.  
  
"I won't try." Started the girl. "I will"  
  
With that, she let out a huge beam of light, knocking a black gear out of Nirtumon.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked Matt.  
  
The girl unlocked Matt out of the cage.  
  
"I- I'm fine... uuh..." He started.  
  
"Oh, silly me." Laughed the girl. "The names Kinko."  
  
Matt laughed.  
  
"Thanks Kinko."  
  
Kinko smiled.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Matt looked around.  
  
"I really need to go find my friends..." Started Matt.  
  
Kinko smiled.  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
Kinko held out her hand in suggestion. Matt smiled and accepted. They both walked out hand in hand, looking for the others.  
  
~End of part 2~  
  
Sorry Mimato fans, I had to do that ^^   
  
Thanks to Kinko for helping me out. (I suggested that she should be in it though ^^) 


	3. Default Chapter Title

(A/N: This didn't turn out like it was supposed to! Uuh, just read it.)  
  
Why Do these Tears Come At Night (3)  
  
Kinko took Matt down the mountain.  
  
"Matt!" Shouted Tai.  
  
"Tai, you'll never guess what!" He said.  
  
Then Matt looked at Sora.  
  
"Sora?" He asked.  
  
"Her and Kari came to help us" Said Tai.  
  
Matt looked around.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"She's away to find T.K." Said Sora.  
  
"Ok, everyone, this is Kinko" Said Matt. "Kinko, this is Tai and Sora."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"T.K.... I'm f-freezing." Said Kari.  
  
T.K. looked at her. It was indeed freezing.  
  
"Ok, lets rest in that cave." Said T.K. "I knew this cover would come in handy!"  
  
T.K. brought out a small cover.  
  
"I packed it before I came." He told kari.  
  
T.K. covered Kari with it.  
  
"Thanks T.K." Said Kari.  
  
"No problem" He replied.  
  
T.K. gave Kari a soft peck on the cheek and went to sleep.  
  
~Back to Sora, Tai, Kinko and Matt~  
  
"So, where are we going Kinko?" Asked Matt, breaking the silence.  
  
"You'll see." She said.  
  
Kinko showed Matt, Tai and Sora into her cave.  
  
"This is where I stay." Kinko said. "Ever scince I got transported here"  
  
Matt looked around, she had a great place to live here.  
  
"Hungry?" Asked Kinko.  
  
Matt and Tai nodded, Sora just held her stomach.  
  
"Ok, I'll make you something to eat." Said Kinko.  
  
Kinko got out a few apples.  
  
"Sorry, but this is all I have" Said Kinko.  
  
"Where'd you get the apples?" Asked Sora.  
  
Kinko pointed to the side of the cave.  
  
"There's an apple tree outside, but because of the cold weather, I don't think it'll last much longer." Smiled Kinko  
  
Matt let out a slight laugh.  
  
"Well, I can't wait until we get back to the real world." Said Tai.  
  
Kinko looked at Tai strangely.  
  
"The real world?" Asked Kinko. "You actually wanna go up there?"  
  
"Yeah" Said Matt. "That's where we're from."  
  
Kinko let out a slight smile.  
  
"I can't help you." She said. "I don't like it there."  
  
"Why not?" Asked Sora.  
  
Kinko let out a laugh.  
  
"Why not?" She asked. "Well, when you've been here for too long, you start to like it here. I can't go back because when I go back, I wont be used to it."  
  
"We were here for a long time too." Said Matt. "But we were happy to go home!"  
  
Just then there was a rumble from outside.  
  
"It's Devimon!" Shouted Tai.  
  
"I am here to kill your leader." Said Devimon.  
  
Everyone looked at Tai.  
  
"K-kill?" Asked Tai.  
  
Kinko looked at Devimon.  
  
"I thought the Digidestined destroyed him!" She said.  
  
"Yeah, we did, but somehow he's back!" Shouted Tai.  
  
Just then he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Izzy!" Shouted Sora.  
  
"Devimon...." He said under his breath.  
  
Izzy tried to back away, but it was too late.  
  
Matt looked at him.  
  
"IZZY!" Shouted Sora.  
  
Tai looked at Izzy.  
  
"Tai, do something!" Shouted Matt.  
  
"Huh? Why me?" Asked Tai.  
  
"You're the leader!" Shouted Sora.  
  
Tai couldn't think of what to do, it was too late!  
  
"WAIT!" Shouted Tai. "Take me instead!"  
  
Sora looked at Tai.  
  
"Tai, no!" She cried.  
  
"Tai, it's ok!" Shouted Izzy.  
  
"I am the leader! I'll die!" He shouted.  
  
Devimon reached for Tai, but Matt jumped in front of him.  
  
"MATT!!!" Shouted Kinko.  
  
Matt tried to get away from Devimon.  
  
"MATT!" Shouted Tai.  
  
Devimon took his finger and stabbed Matt in the heart with it (he has sharp nails).  
  
"MATT!" Cried Sora.  
  
Tai put his arm around her, he knew he had to protect her.  
  
Kinko raised her arms.  
  
"You shall die for that!" She shouted as she started to say a curse type thing.  
  
"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Devimon screamed as he died in pain.  
  
Kinko cried.  
  
"Why? Why? Why did he do it?" Said Kinko.  
  
"He was... he was my best friend." Said Tai.  
  
Tai sat down.  
  
"It was my fault" He cried.  
  
"Tai, it wasn't your fault!" Said Sora.  
  
Tai looked at her.  
  
"It was, if I didn't get captured by Devimon... no wait, if I hadn't destroyed him in the first place then none of this would have happened." He cried.  
  
Kinko let out a soft cry as Izzy came and sat down beside her.  
  
"It's ok." Said Izzy, comferting her. "I'm here for you."  
  
Izzy put his arm around Kinko and Kinko let out a soft smile.  
  
~Back to T.K. and Kari~  
  
"Almost there?" Asked T.K.  
  
Kari smiled.  
  
"Yeah, look there they are!" She said.  
  
Tai looked at T.K.  
  
"Uh oh." He said.  
  
"Ok Tai, you're the leader, you tell him" Said Sora softly.  
  
T.K. looked at him confused.  
  
"Well... Matt... he's..." Started Tai.  
  
T.K. looked at Tai.  
  
"NO! I don't want to hear the rest of it!" He shouted.  
  
T.K. cried on Tai's shoulder.  
  
"It's ok," Said Tai. "I'll be like a brother to you."  
  
T.K. looked up.  
  
"Really Tai?" He asked. "Will you do that?"  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
Tai looked at Izzy and Kinko.  
  
"How cute." He said.  
  
Izzy gave Kinko a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
~The End~  
  
Ok, I know! The WORST ending ever! Please send in comments, flames and death threats to the box provided below. *grinz* Sorry for killing Matt. Uuh, is this getting a bit O.O.C? 


End file.
